


Anything For You, Annie

by gentleleaves



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Felix is a softie, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleleaves/pseuds/gentleleaves
Summary: Felix struggles with setting up the perfect Christmas for his girlfriend.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Felannie Secret Santa Gifts of 2019





	Anything For You, Annie

This year was Felix and Annette’s first Christmas together as a couple. Sure, they’d been spending Christmas together for years, but this was different, you know? Nothing else had changed - it would still be the same group together, the same place, the same food… but it felt like something entirely new. Felix didn’t really know what to do for someone at Christmas. He tagged along to the events, yes, but he was never really much for them. Most of the gifts he gave were cheap baubles and a dollar-fifty Christmas card. He couldn’t do that this year, though. Not for Annette.

Buying gifts for your girlfriend was so different than buying gifts for your friends. You can get away with buying your friends a cheap stuffed reindeer and a card with a bad snowman pun. Your girlfriend, though? That would win you the award for worst boyfriend of the year. He was worried that every idea he had wasn’t enough. He had to do more. He had to impress her. He had to let her know he cared about her. He had to go all out.

He racked his brain, trying to think of what he should do. What was the traditional stuff? Flowers? Cake? Jewelry? What would she like? He didn’t want to let her down. Oh, he knew she would smile no matter what he got her. She was just that kind of person. You could give her a lump of coal and she would thank you for your kindness with a smile. She deserved the world.

And he was going to give it to her.

His first order of business was the flowers. Two of his friends, Ashe and Dedue, ran a flower shop together. They had discovered their mutual love of gardening while they were in school, and following graduation, had decided to put their talents to good use. They quickly became the go-to place for flowers, despite just being a small corner store. When Felix walked in, he saw the smiling face of his friend Ashe at the counter. “Felix!” He called, leaving Dedue to deal with the customer he had been talking to. 

“Hey, Ashe.” Felix shifted his weight back and forth, feeling out of place. He’d only been here once before, for the grand opening. It was always too crowded for his tastes, whether it be by people or plants. “I need to buy some flowers for-“

“Annette?” Ashe cut him off. “I thought you might come in sooner or later. I already set something aside for you.” He said in his usual cheery tone. 

“How did you know?” Felix questioned him. Did Ashe know before he did?

“It was Dedue, actually. His first Christmas with Mercedes, he was kind of lost and one of the first things he went for was flowers. He thought you might be the same.” Looking back towards the counter, Felix could see Dedue give a quick nod.

“What did you pick out?” At that, Ashe went into the back room and came back a moment later, with a bouquet in hand. It was simple, but as soon as he saw it, Felix knew he couldn’t give her anything else. Bright yellow daffodils contrasted against tulips, in colors spanning red to purple. It was gorgeous, it was bright. It was her. “How much do I owe you?”

“It’s on the house. Just make her happy, okay?” Ashe handed him the flowers with a smile, ushering him out. “If you’ll excuse me, I have paying customers to deal with.” Laughing, he headed back to the counter with Dedue, showing a woman there various shades of roses.

After running by his apartment to drop off the flowers, he was on to his second order of business - jewelry. He didn’t really know what girls liked, and even more so what Annette would like. He knew that heart shaped jewelry was a classic, but he always thought it was tacky. Did girls really like that kind of stuff? He never really understood it, not one bit.

As he entered the jewelry store, he was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of it all. Necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings of countless colors and materials filled display cases throughout. He made a beeline for the necklaces. That usually went over best, right? A ring felt too forward, and he didn’t even know if she had pierced ears. He thought that looking at just necklaces would narrow it down some. But boy, was he wrong.

Gold, silver, bronze, steel, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, diamonds… it was all too much. It all felt too extravagant for Annette. She didn’t need such a huge expensive diamond necklace, did she? He was on the verge of panic when he saw it - the perfect one. It was small, a tiny charm on a thin gold chain. A treble clef. It would be perfect, he just knew it. It was beautiful, and it would look so much more beautiful on her.

He purchased it without a second thought, putting the box in his pocket before heading off to his final stop - the grocery store. He never liked sweets, and he had made that clear many times. Annette, however, did. She loved them, in fact. If he had to tolerate cake long enough for her to be happy, he’d tolerate cake. In fact, he’d do even better than that - he would make her a cake.

First stop - cookbooks. He didn’t know anything about making a cake, but he knew that having a recipe? Probably a good idea. He scanned through them until he saw one specifically for cakes, and knew that would be the one. Surely, it would have something she would like, right? It was about cakes! And he was making a cake!

He flipped through the pages, trying to remember what she liked. His mind was blank until he saw one recipe and suddenly remembered - she’d had lemon cake at her birthday last year. Mercedes made it for her, and she was so happy because it was her favorite. Staring down at the lemon cake recipe, he got to work.

Eggs - check. Flour - check. Sugar - check. Baking powder? Soda? He didn’t know the difference, so he got both. Check. Butter - check. Salt - check. Various lemony things - check. Reading over the list once more, he concluded he had what he needed and went to check out. Grocery bags in hand, he headed home to get to work. He needed to make this perfect. She deserved no less.

About twenty minutes in, he realized he had no idea how to bake a cake. He was following the recipe as best as he could, but he was still lost. They told him to preheat the oven first, but he was nowhere near done with the batter by the time it was heated! Why did they tell him to do that first? He simply did not understand.

Two hours later and with Felix covered in flour, the cake was out of the oven. After dusting himself off (he hadn’t bothered to wear an apron), he set to work on preparing the rest. Flowers in water on the counter, necklace in a box in his pocket, phone in his hand. Perfect. Taking a deep breath, he called Annette. “Hey. It’s me.”

“Hi, Felix! What’s up?”

“Did you want to go out for dinner tonight, for early Christmas stuff? I know we’ll be spending Christmas with the others and… I wanted a night with just you.”

“R-really?” She exclaimed, surprised. “I didn’t think you’d want to do anything like that…”

“Of course I do. You think I wouldn’t want to spend time with my sunshine?” He felt as if he could hear her blushing through the phone. “I’ll pick you up in an hour, okay? I love you.” He hung up before she had a chance to reply, partly afraid that she would turn him down. Deep down, he knew she wouldn’t, but that didn’t stop the fear.

An hour later and in fresh clothes, he knocked on her door. As soon as it was opened, he was taken aback. Her orange hair was loose about her shoulders, touching the green velvet of her dress and the tan of her coat. Resting atop her head was a headband of snowflakes, and a matching necklace graced her throat. “You… you look gorgeous, Annette.” 

She smiled. “Of course I do! I had to dress up for you. It’s Christmas, after all! Have to look my best!” She grabbed his hand, and he gave a slight smile. “So, where are we heading?” He grinned at the question, looking down at her.

“It’s a surprise.”

After thirty minutes of driving, he led her into one of the town’s fancier restaurants. “Isn’t this too expensive? Are you sure?”

“Nothing is too expensive for you.” At that, she smiled and looked down at the floor as they walked to their table. 

“Thank you, Felix.”

Two hours later and bellies full, they were headed back to Felix’s apartment. “You have to stand outside for a minute, okay? I have to set something up.” Her face lit up, and she nodded, closing her eyes. Felix crept into the apartment, turned on the lights, and quickly set to work.

He set up candles on the table. That was romantic, right? He remembered Dedue doing that for Mercedes. After that, he moved the cake to the table and grabbed the flowers. It was showtime. Opening the door, he tapped her shoulder. “Come in.”

When she opened her eyes, she gasped. He was holding a bouquet out to her, and clearly looked a little uncomfortable. It seemed like he wasn’t sure if she would like it, and when he started shuffling back and forth she suddenly realized that she was lost in thought just looking at him. She could stare at him forever.

“Oh, Felix. I love it!” She took the flowers, smiling up at him all the while. When she stepped inside, however, she smiled even wider. He’d cleaned his apartment, and candles lit the dining room table. “Wait a minute. Is that a cake?” Felix nodded, shyly. “Did you… did you make it yourself?” He gave a slight nod again.

“I hope it’s good. You know I’m not one for sweets, but you are, so I thought-” He was quickly cut off by Annette’s mouth on his. The kiss ended as quickly as it had started, as she buried her face in his chest.

“Thank you so much, darling. I love it.” She mumbled, her arms wrapped tightly around him. He gave a slight smile and patted her head gently.

“Anything for you, Annie.”

They began eating the cake, or, rather, Annette began eating the cake. Felix ate a few bites, but his tastes hadn’t changed. Annette, however, seemed to really like it. He was incredibly relieved. After she’d finished, he cleared his throat. “I have one more thing for you, by the way.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, handing it to her. “I know it isn’t as much as you deserve, and I wasn’t really sure on what you’d like…” He trailed off as soon as he saw the smile on her face.

She held the delicate pendant in her hands, running the chain through her fingers. “Your gifts are so perfect, Felix. Now I feel bad about mine.”

“You got me something?” He was surprised, truthfully. He’d sprung this on her so suddenly, he never really expected anything.

“Of course I did, silly! Or, rather, I made you something. I…” She hesitated, clearly nervous. “I wrote you a song. I know it’s kind of stupid, but I just thought, you always said you liked hearing me-”

“Sing it for me.”

She took a deep breath. “Okay. I will.” 

_“The winter lights can’t shine brighter than you do  
The winter skies cannot block out your glow  
You may look dark and cold like a blizzard  
But you’ll always be my blizzard to hold_

_The winter stars no longer can enthrall me  
Not when I have you to see  
In your arms is where I long to be  
Taking in the winter scenery_

_It’s Christmas time, but presents all mean nothing  
I just want to have you by my side  
You are the star atop my tree, here to guide me  
And I promise I’ll never stray far_

_I promise I’ll never stray far.”_

As soon as she finished, Felix pulled her into the tightest hug she’d ever had. Normally, she was the one who initiated contact. He was always kind of awkward about it, even in private, but now? He grabbed hold of her as if she had just saved his life. 

“I love you, do you know that?” He whispered, his voice shaking ever so slightly. “You mean everything to me, Annette.”

She pulled back, looking up at him. She saw now why he had pulled her into a hug - he didn’t want her to see his face. For the first time that she’d ever seen, Felix was crying.

“I know.” She reached her hand up, wiping a tear from his cheek. “I love you too, Felix. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it! This is the most work I’ve put into something for a while so even though it isn’t great I hope it makes you smile :)


End file.
